


Ad Infinitum

by dorothymalfoy



Series: Deckerstar Letters [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Chloe Decker, Drunk Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Jealous Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), POV Chloe Decker, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sad Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy
Summary: Based on carryonlikewedidbefore's prompt on luciferprompts on Tumblr, Lucifer writes some letters to Chloe while on Hell. Will he ever be able to give them to her?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959022
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Ad Infinitum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelicateScholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateScholar/gifts), [Isis_Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/gifts).



Letter I

Chloe darling, my light

I don't know how many Earth days have passed since I came down here. It might be two. It might be a hundred. Time is strange here. (I never told you that, did I?) What mortals say is true. One day is like a week. One week like a month. A year... an eternity.  
Although, I could say that every single moment without you is an eternity. These last years... Oh Detective, these years were the highlight of my existence. Meeting you, working with you… Loving you. Loving you especially… is everything.  
And if I have to endure an eternity more here, knowing that you are safe… Then I will gladly do so. 

Tuus, ad infinitum, Lucifer

Letter V

Chloe darling,

I was thinking of jealousy today, because I was in someone’s Hell loop, and he was always seeing his wife with different men and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. And that was his biggest torment. My demons had a lot of fun impersonating different people. 

Jealousy… I had never had a reason to feel jealous of anyone’s romantic affections, because all men and women wanted me, and that was what the end goal was. To have someone, (or several someones) on my bed at any night. Sex and drugs and booze. That was all I cared about, and of course giving the dear old Dad the metaphorical bird.

But then I met you. And then… It was just mildly irritating, the way Daniel was always around you, given that he was your ex-husband and the father of your child.  
But then he met Charlotte, and suddenly, his romantic attentions went elsewhere. I was so happy then.  
But then… Here comes Cain. And he was charming and always there and I had Candy and…. What a bloody mess Detective. Every move I made was wrong. And then… I, at last, knew all about jealousy.  
Maddening, all consuming jealousy. 

He gave you all these little touches and then you were in a relationship and… I was so blind with jealousy, but I knew that scum couldn’t ever deserve you because he was a manipulative bastard, and you were so good and pure and everything right in the world.  
And he broke your heart, and I of course wanted to break him. Literally I went to his home and started beating the ever-loving bejesus out of him. (Sorry, little brother.) 

And then you knew about me and suddenly I was jealous of mortals. Me, jealous of humans! The irony!  
But I was jealous of mortal men. Because if I were mortal I could stay by your side until your last moment, and then I may have had a chance for reuniting with you in Silver City. I wouldn’t have to be here and rule Hell because Dad commanded so. I would be able to love you fearlessly. I would never stray from you. I would always be by your side, and it would be my life’s mission to always keep you happy and smiling, both you and Beatrice. You know that, right?  
But that’s all pointless daydreaming. I cannot, nor will I change who I am. Because you love who I am, and without you, what am I?  
What I am, and will always remain is,

Tuus, ad infinitum, Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some more letters, and I will write some letters from Chloe's POV too. When inspiration strikes. Thank you all!
> 
> Actual Note I: Chloe Darling is a nod to one of my favourite male characters ever, Rhys from A Court of Thorns and Roses.
> 
> Actual Note II: In the second letter, Lucifer is drunk. 
> 
> Actuall Note III: This series are a gift to my favourite cheerleading team, always loving me and pushing me to put myself out there.


End file.
